A1's First Year
by Sunray Sky
Summary: What happens when team A1 goes to Hogwarts, and it just so happens to be the Golden Trio's first year as well? With Mirabelle in Slytherin and Hufflepuff (AKA Slythepuff, as she likes to call it), Kennith in Ravenclaw, Kyle in his seventh year in Gryffinor and about to become a professor, who knows what'll happen?
1. Prologue: The Sorting

The first thing that Mirabelle did when she got off the Hogwarts Express was stare. In front of her and her best friends stood a giant stone castle, which may have been there for who knows how long. Kennith nearly dropped his bag. Mirabelle and Kennith snapped back to their senses and began walking themselves. They squeezed in onto a boat, and waited. They were silent the entire trip to the castle. When they got to the docks, the hundreds of students quickly filed off the boats. The three were the last ones off their boat. Everyone was crowded around a giant, oak door. Hagrid raised a fist, and knocked three times on the door. In a second, the door swung open. A witch in emerald-green robes stood in the doorway, looking over the students. Since Mirabelle and Kennith were in the back, they couldn't hear what Hagrid and the witch were saying. But as soon as they finished, Hagrid left, and the witch in the green robes pulled the door open wider, and let all the students in.

The Entrance hall was dazzling. Many of the students were mesmerized by the wonderful sight. Hundreds of voices were echoing throughout the halls. Kennith shrugged it off, while Mirabelle, who had rather terrible hearing, seemed to barely notice it. The woman led the first-years into a small chamber. Everyone struggled to find a place in the room, but eventually, all the students settled down and went silent.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." The woman said. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.  
"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has it's own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Points, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.  
"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Mirabelle noticed a few people shift uncomfortably, and one boy even tried to smooth out his shiny black hair. Kennith felt someone accidentally poke him while shifting around.

"I shall return when we are ready for you." The woman said. Immediately after she left, the students began to chatter. Kennith decided to as well.

"Hey, what's the Sorting Ceremony anyways?" He asked.

"Beats me. All I know right now is that we're being sorted into one of four houses." Mirabelle shrugged.

Suddenly, there was a loud scream, and half of the children all jumped. Mirabelle, Kennith and Kyle turned to look at what happened. Twenty or so ghosts - **_real ghosts_** - had just glided through the back wall. The ghosts seemed to be talking about something. And once again, being at the back, the three couldn't hear what the ghosts were announcing.

"Think we'll get the chance to talk to them later?" Mirabelle asked.

"Maybe, but I'm not doing it if I'm not forced to. You go ahead and have fun." Kennith whispered. Mirabelle rolled her eyes.

"Yes, and you go have fun talking to animals." Mirabelle mumbled. Kennith crossed his arms over his chest.

"They're fun to talk to, OK?" He pouted a bit, then ruffled Mirabelle's hair. Mirabelle slapped him lightly. Which wasn't too light, considering how strong she was.

"OUCH!" Kennith yelped, pulling away and rubbing his cheek. Mirabelle just giggled.

"Not cool." Kennith glared at Mirabelle. Suddenly, the ghosts were shooed out of the room, and the same witch with the green robes came back in. She spoke louder this time.

"Now, form a line," she said, ushering students into a single file. "And follow me."

The students only walked for a few mere seconds before entering the Great Hall from two large wooden doors. The tables were filled with students, and covered in empty golden plates and goblets. At the front,.teachers were sitting at a table on a raised floor. The witch lead the first-years up to the front of the hall where the teachers were. A dirty old hat sat on a stool in front of the crowd of first-years. Suddenly, a rip near the bottom opened and it began to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

At the end of the Sorting Hat's song, everyone began to applaud. The hat bowed to each of the tables and sat still after that. The witch in green came to the front holding a large roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She announced. The Sorting had begun.

"Abbot, Hannah!" Mirabelle couldn't see over the people standing in front of her, but she heard the Sorting Hat yell "HUFFLEPUFF". There were numerous excited applauses from the table on the right.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

More clapping.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Clap and cheers from the second table from the right this time.

"Broklehurst, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Longbottom, Nevvile!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

A couple more people went.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Mirabelle noticed that Kennith nearly jumped when his name was called.

"Loriell, Kennith!"

Kennith walked up to the Sorting Hat calmly, and put it on.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The second table from the left applauded as Kennith took off the hat, waved at Mirabelle, and sat down with the Ravenclaws.

"Mikita, Mirabelle!"

Mirabelle walked calmly over to the stool. She sat down, put the hat on, and waited patiently. She saw her friend Kyle at the Gryffindor table. She saw Kennith at the Ravenclaw table. Finally, the Hat spoke.

"Well well, looks like we have a rather hard one to sort here, McGonagall."

"What do you mean by that?" Mirabelle asked.

"She's a two-faced girl. One side belongs in Hufflepuff, the other belongs in Slytherin." The hat announced. Everyone stared at her strangely.

"Which house will you choose?" The Hat asked her. Mirabelle just sighed.

"Why are you asking me? Aren't you supposed to do the job of Sorting?" Mirabelle asked.

"Choose quickly, young one, or-"

"Can't I be part of both?"

"That would cause problems, and-"

"What does being part of two houses have to do with causing problems?"

"SILENCE!" The hat yelled. Mirabelle just rolled her eyes and shut her mouth. Some people in the crowd giggled.

"I will allow you to be in two houses, if you truly wish to do so. But you must choose one for your main house and robe colors." The Hat said.

"Slytherin." Mirabelle mumbled.

"You're sure about this?" The Hat asked.

"Yes, yes." Mirabelle huffed.

"Well then, this lady here shall be in SLYTHERIN!" The Hat shouted, so everyone could hear. There was some mad applauding coming from the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy gave Mirabelle a bit of a pat on the back.

"Welcome to Slytherin!" He grinned, then looked over at the last four people to be sorted.

"Potter, Harry!"

There were many murmurs and whispers going along in the crowd. A black-haired boy with glasses stepped over to the stool, and put the hat on. After a couple seconds, he seemed to be arguing with the Hat about something. Finally the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR". The Gryffindor table burst out into applause, while two red-haired boys were yelling.

"WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!"

The last three people were about to be sorted now.

"Thomas, Dean!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Turpin, Lisa!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Weasly, Ronald!"

A red-haired boy walked up to the stool. His face was pale, and he looked extremely nervous.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

And the Sorting ended. McGonagall rolled up the parchment and took the Sorting Hat away. A silver-bearded man stood up from the High Table, and began to speak.

"Welcome. Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! I would like to say a few words, and here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you." The man sat back down, and everyone applauded again.

_What a strange man,_ Mirabelle thought.

_I think he's crazy._ Kennith though.

_He might have made a terrible first impression on the first-years... _Kyle thought.

Suddenly, the plates on the tables were filled with food. There were a bunch of different foods and dishes.

Mirabelle ended up taking some peppermint humbugs, seeing how she had eaten on the train and wasn't hungry.

Kennith took some roast beef and carrots.

Kyle just took a bit of everything.

Mirabelle turned her head, and Draco was glaring at the Gryffindor table.

"Still pissed for being rejected by Potter?" Mirabelle asked. Draco looked at her.

"Wouldn't you be?" He snarled, then continued glaring while shoving roast beef into his mouth.

Meanwhile, Kennith was having a nice talk about the school and different spells.

On the other hand, Kyle was having a blast. Everyone was talking about how they found out they were a witch or wizard, and the Weasly twins were cracking jokes.

After a while, the food and desserts vanished, and the silver-bearded man stood up again.

"Ahern - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices for you. First-years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that too." The man glanced over at the Gryffindor table. Kyle could tell Dumbledore was looking at Fred and George.

"I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, that no magic should be used in between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side of out-of-bounds for everyone who does not with to die a painful death." A couple people laughed.

"And now," The man said, "let us sing the school song!" He flicked his wand, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose above the High Table and twisted itself into readable words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune, and off we go!" And the school began to sing:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy, Warty, Hogwarts

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

Everyone finished at different times, making the song sound strange. The last two people were the Weasly twins singing the song to a slow funeral march. The silver-bearded man conducted their last few lines with his wand, then wiped his eyes.

"Ah, music. A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"


	2. Chapter 1: The First Potions Class

Mirabelle woke to a loud snoring sound. The girl sleeping in the bunk on top, Millicent Bulstrode, was quite the loud snorer. Mirabelle looked outside. The sky was a reddish-orange color, tinted with pink, and the sun was peeking through the mountain tops, bright and fiery.

_Friday. Today's Friday._

"No use sleeping now." Mirabelle yawned. She put on her robes, grabbed her books and wand, then silently walked out of the girl's dormitory. One of the prefects saw her.

"Isn't it a bit early to be heading off to class?" She asked her. Mirabelle shrugged.

"My bunk buddy was snoring too loud, and I couldn't sleep. I figured I could read a few pages into One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi in the library before class started." Mirabelle whispered. The Prefect nodded, and Mirabelle tiptoed out of the portrait hole. It closed behind her. Mirabelle wandered off in the halls. She looked around a bit for the library, and bumped into Argus Filch and Mrs Norris a few times. It was possible that Filch had probably expected her to scowl and frown at him, since he told her to buzz off instead of making a rude comment. To Filch's surprise, Mirabelle waved and gave him a small smile instead, before heading off down another hall.

"Your cat's very smart-looking, you know!" She called back, before turning the corner and disappearing. She finally found the library and went to find a table. A few other people were in the library as well, one of them she recognized as Hermione Granger. She walked over to Hermione, who didn't seem to notice she was standing there.

"Um, excuse me?" She whispered. Hermione jumped a bit, then looked up. She seemed to frown a bit at the sight of Mirabelle's Slytherin badge.

"May I sit here?" Mirabelle asked, pointing to the seat next to Hermione. Hermione shrugged.

"I guess so, if you really want to. Unless of course, you don't want to sit next to a Gryffindor, because you're just SO much better than us?" Hermione asked in a mocking sort of tone. Mirabelle sat down.

"I'm not like that, Hermione. Remember, I'm part Hufflepuff as well." Mirabelle said, before opening her book. She was about halfway into the seventh page, when Hermione spoke again.

"How do you know my name?" Hermione asked, putting her book down. Mirabelle put hers down as well.

"I saw you up at the front during the Sorting. You looked pretty excited to be sorted into your house." Mirabelle said. Hermione looked at Mirabelle suspiciously.

"Who're you, then?" Hermione asked.

"Mirabelle Mikita, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Or Slythepuff, as I like to call it." Mirabelle smiled a bit at Hermione.

"Nice to meet you, Mikita." Hermione said, holding her hand out on the table. Mirabelle shook Hermione's hand lightly.

"Nice to meet you too, Granger." Mirabelle looked up at the clock. Hermione looked at it both groaned, and shoved their books back in their bags. Both of them hurried out of the library and down the stairs.

"Have you got Potions as well?" Hermione asked when they got down to the dungeons. Both girls were panting now.

"Yep. Is everyone here already?" Mirabelle asked. Hermione shook her head.

"I believe we went down the stairs faster than everyone else. We're a bit early now." Hermione said. The two walked into the Potions room together. Mirabelle waved a bit at Snape.

"Good day, Professor Snape." She said.

The Potions Master, Severus Snape, greeted them with a cold stare.

"A bit early, are we? Sit down." Snape commanded. Mirabelle and Hermione sat side-by-side. They set their cauldrons out, and waited. Everyone else came minutes later. Snape did a roll call once everyone was seated and had their cauldrons placed beside them. He had gone through most of the list already in two minutes. Suddenly, Snape stopped for a few seconds, then said the next name in a mocking tone.

"Ah, yes. Harry Potter. Our new - celebrity."

Mirabelle heard snickering coming from her fellow Slytherins.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," Snape began. His words were quiet, but easy to hear in the deathly silent room. Snape continued.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Some people exchanged nervous, or even doubtful glances. Other people were somewhat glaring at Snape. Some were smirking, ready to show off and then probably make a fool of themselves afterwards. Mirabelle, however, really didn't care. She noticed that Hermione, on the other hand, was practically on the edge of her seat, looking eager and interested.

"Potter!" Snape suddenly shouted. Mirabelle watched as the black-haired boy with glasses - Harry Potter - snapped his head to face Snape in surprise.

_Why is it always him? That Potter kid, he's always the center of attention! Why?_

"What would I get if I added powdered root of an asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked. Mirabelle went over it in her head.

_Asphodel, wood. Wormwood, asphodel. Something... The Draught of Living Death I think?_

Mirabelle could tell Harry was having a harder time. Hermione was waving her hand in the air, with an eager look on her face.

"I don't know, sir." Was Harry's answer. Hermione's hand started waving a bit faster now.

"Tut, tut - Fame clearly isn't everything." Snape sneered.

_Poor Harry._

Hermione's hand was being ignored.

"Let's try again. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

_Stone from the stomach of a goat - or was it a ram?_

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"

Hermione's hand was waving even faster, the eager twinkle in her eyes becoming a look of annoyance.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

_I didn't get to read that part yet, I was too busy talking to Hermione..._

"I don't know. I think Hermione does, though. Why don't you try her?"

_Harry Potter, you bloody IDIOT! You do NOT diss Snape, no matter how infuriated you are!_

"Sit down." Snape snapped, glaring at Hermione. Hermione sighed, and sat down. Mirabelle gave her an apologetic look, then looked back over at Snape.

"For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

Everyone began to look for their quills and parchment.

"And a point will be taken from Gryffindor for your cheek, Potter." Snape growled.

Everyone was put into pairs for their next assignment. Snape had told everyone to start following the instructions on the board to make a simple potion for getting rid of boils. Hermione and Mirabelle's potion was going great together, and they worked on their potion while listening to Snape compliment Draco's potion. Suddenly, a hissing noise filled the air, and green smoke was pouring out everywhere.

"What's going on?" Mirabelle whispered to Hermione. Hermione lifted her feet onto her stool, told Mirabelle to do the same, and pointed at Nevile and Seamus. Seamus's cauldron had been burned, and the ruined potion was slowly creeping across the floor. Snape flicked his wand, and the potion cleared off.

"Idiot boy!" He snarled at Seamus. Red boils were popping up over Neville's arms and legs.

"I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Mirabelle looked away. The sight was too disgusting for her.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," she heard Snape say to someone.

"You - Potter - why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

_That's kinda strict... Well, who am I to argue?_

The Potions class that Mirabelle had anticipated hadn't gone so well after all.


	3. Chapter 2: New At The Table

p style="text-align: center;"Today,  
Slytherin had Flying lessons with Gryffindor. Mirabelle was ever so excited to see Hermione and maybe meet her friends. When Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindors arrived, Mirabelle waved at them.  
Hermione was the only one who waved back. A red-haired boy rolled his eyes and slapped her hand down. /p 


End file.
